diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Kanai's Cube
Kanai's Cube is an ancient device found in the Tomb of King Kanai in Diablo III. It will be added in patch 2.3.0. Lore This device was originally simply called "the Cube." Designed by Zoltun Kulle and forged by the Horadrim, it was used in their hunt for the three Prime Evils during the Dark Exile. However, its creation was marred by dark methods and disastrous results, resulting in the order quickly determining that it was too dangerous for anyone to continue using. Creating the weaker Horadric Cube in its stead, they entrusted the first Cube to a secret organization of s on Mount Arreat, who kept it safe from everyone, including the rest of their tribe. Throughout the years, these barbarians served as guardians over the Cube, keeping it safe from prying eyes and those who would use its powers for evil.2015-07-28, PATCH 2.3.0 PREVIEW: KANAI'S CUBE. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-08-02 In 1265, the cube was guarded by the elder Kanai, and was his most prized possession.2015-06-23, PATCH 2.3.0 PTR PREVIEW. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-06-29 It was buried beneath Sescheron. However, as the Army of Destruction overran the city, Kanai was killed. However, his spirit could not rest, due to the destruction of Mount Arreat and the Worldstone. Doomed to stand eternal vigil over his home and greatest treasure, he awaited a powerful and honorable individual to whom he might pass on his task. Such an individual came in the form of the Nephalem, as the hero(es) and the spirit of Zoltun Kulle were able to retrieve the artifact and unlock its power.Diablo III, Adventure Mode In-game ]] Players may obtain the Cube if they survive through what remains of Sescheron and open the ancient king's lost tomb. The Cube itself functions much like an artisan once acquired, and will be available for use by all heroes on the account (effectively being a fourth artisan). It has several potent abilities, including, but not limited to: *Breaking down Legendary items for players to equip their special effects as passive traits. *Conversion of crafting materials from one type to another. *Conversion of gems. *Opening portals to Whimsyshire / Whimsydale, Treasure Realm and Not The Cow Level. *Rerolling all affixes on a Legendary item (Reforging). *Conversion of Set items into other items of the same set. *Upgrading Rare items into Legendary items. *Removal of Character Level Requirements. Legendary Abilities: Archive of Tal Rasha The abilities extracted from Legendary items are stored within the Cube, and are not lost if replaced. While characters may only have up to 3 of them active, they can store all acquired essences within the cube, swapping them at any time when in town without losing essences they override. *Extracting power destroys an item. *Power collection is shared among all characters of the same type on account. *Only one weapon effect, one armor effect, and one jewelry effect may be active at any time. *In addition, legendary powers are Unique Equipped; as a result, one cannot gain the same power both from the Cube and from an equipped item. *The passive traits granted by the Cube are completely independent from the character's actual passive skills, and use specialized slots that only fit for these traits. *Armor includes Boots, Pants, Helmet, Shoulders, Bracers, Chest Armor, Gloves and Belts. Weapons also include all off-hand items (Quivers, Mojos, Sources, Shields). *Weapon being one-handed or two-handed makes no difference: it will still count as a single essence. *One cannot equip a Legendary Affix that is specifically designed for another class, or is bound to a class-specific item of another class, or to an item that the character cannot use for any reason. *Ancestor's Grace and Hellfire Amulet passives cannot be extracted into the Cube. Neither can the effects of Legendary Gems. *Legacy items (obtained prior to patch 2.3) cannot have their powers extracted. *Affixes with variable rolls retain their maximum roll in the Cube, so extracting is only performed once per item. *The Cube interface shows players what Legendary Powers they are missing. *Cannot extract Set properties, and cannot extract Legendary properties of Set items (such as those of Danetta's Hatred crossbows). *For all purposes, the effect applies as if the item was equipped: that is, Arcstone and Unity ring essences will function properly when applied. Required Materials: *Khanduran Rune *Caldeum Nightshade *Arreat War Tapestry *Corrupted Angel Flesh *Westmarch Holy Water *Death's Breath x5 Crafting Materials: Anger of Iben Fahd Allows converting 100 pieces of any non-Legendary crafting material into 100 pieces of another type of crafting material. The resulting material matches the rarity of the item used to perform the transmutation. Required Materials: *Death's Breath *Any equippable Normal, Magic or Rare level 70 item Gems: Darkness of Radament Allows converting exactly 9 gems (obviously, not Legendary Gems) of the same quality into 9 gems of that quality and another color (of player's choice). Required Materials: *One Essence of the desired gem type (sold by Squirt the Peddler for 500,000 gold each) Reforge Legendary: Law of Kulle Allows to completely re-roll all affixes on an item of Legendary quality, as if it was dropped anew as a fresh item. All Enchanting, dye and Transmogrification modifications, as well as sockets, are removed. Reforged items may re-roll as either Ancient or non-Ancient items, regardless of previous standing. Cannot be applied to Set Items. Required Materials: *Forgotten Soul x50 *Khanduran Rune x5 *Caldeum Nightshade x5 *Arreat War Tapestry x5 *Corrupted Angel Flesh x5 *Westmarch Holy Water x5 Set Items Conversion: Skill of Nilfur When used, replaces a Set piece with another item of the same set, as a fresh roll, nullifying all modifications. The new Set item will not roll as an Ancient Item, even if the old one was Ancient. Only set items belonging to sets of at least 3 items may be converted. Required Materials: *Forgotten Soul x10 *Death's Breath x10 Upgrading Rare Items: Hope of Cain Turns a level 70 Rare item into a random Legendary item of the exact same item type. Nullifies all modifications. Probability of rolling a specific legendary item in result varies with that legendary's normal drop rate. Overall, it may be an efficient way of farming specific Legendary items. Required Materials: *Death's Breath x25 *Reusable Parts x50 *Arcane Dust x50 *Veiled Crystal x50 Character Level: Work of Cathan If rolled, sets Character Level requirement of that item to 1, without any other effect. Cannot be used on Legendary Gems, but can be used on items of any quality (including Set items). Does not occupy any affixes or sockets. Required Materials: *Gem of Ease (rank 25 or higher) Portals Opens a portal to the secret levels: *Not The Cow Level: requires Bovine Bardiche *Treasure Realm: requires Puzzle Ring Gallery RBBM550SL3AH1438021486855.jpg|Kanai's Cube in the Tomb of King Kanai M6B4VSMYMBB71438021487276.jpg|The Nephalem and the Cube in the camp I21OKHOA81FF1438021487475.jpg|Legendary Power selection interface Trivia *Each of the Cube's transmutation recipes are named after Horadrim members: Tal Rasha, Radament, Zoltun Kulle, Jered Cain, Nilfur, Iben Fahd and Cathan. *The cube was named after Kevin Kanai Griffith, a Blizzard employee who succumbed to cancer. References Category:Gameplay Category:Diablo III Category:Artifacts Category:Artisans